acta non verba
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: Most people would never see their sworn enemy in great pain and think, "I should help." Shishigami Bang was not most people. Written for JackOfNone during the Parallels Fanwork Exchange.


When Jin Kisaragi first appeared before him, Bang had to admit that thoughts of revenge were the most immediate. He was not a perfect man by far, but he was an Ikaruga warrior, bound by honor and pride more than the desire for vengeance. Even if it was the NOL, or the man he'd vowed to defeat, what lied before him now was merely an injured man in need of help.

"I will take you to Ronin-Gai," Bang told the beastkin girl. She moved to lift Jin's body, but Bang stopped her. "I will carry him." Beastkin were notoriously strong, but he could tell that she was not completely unharmed either. Even if she was in perfect shape, Bang would never let a young woman carry an unconscious man all by herself while he was able to help.

She was suspicious, worried to relinquish her superior to someone from Ikaruga, but Bang held her gaze firmly. Soon, she relented. A nod, and a small smile. "My name is Makoto. Thank you, Mr. Bang."

Bang pulled Jin into his arms, careful not to jar his wounded torso. Like this, Jin felt unbelievably frail—his fine-boned face twisted in a mixture of exhaustion and pain, body nearly lax. Was this really the man he'd sworn vengeance against? Makoto had told him that Jin had been receiving treatment until mere hours ago, when he'd escaped. Bang wondered if that was why he felt so light. How much had he actually eaten in the past few days?

"Boss!"

One of the children from the district came running out to meet him. He stopped in his tracks once he recognized the NOL uniforms, and stared up at Bang with worry.

"These people will be my guests for the next couple days," Bang said reassuringly. Then he added, "Please call for Dr. Asagi to come by when he has a moment to spare." The young boy nodded, cautiously excited over receiving his very own 'mission' from Bang.

It was only a short walk from the entrance of the town to reach his humble home, just off the square. Bang laid Jin out on his futon, pulling off his jacket and frowning at what the man wore beneath it. It would be troublesome to take off the bodysuit, but he decided to wait. Jin wasn't bleeding through, and Bang couldn't be certain when the doctor would be able to make a house call. Besides, to remove it in front of the lady... Bang felt a little flustered at the thought.

"I think it would be best to wait for the doctor to arrive before doing anything else. He likely just needs new bandages and a lot of rest."

Makoto's mouth softened slightly. "Thank you for doing all of this. I'm really sorry that I misjudged you!"

"You should not feel the need to apologize." His eyes dropped to Makoto's wrist. She had been holding it unnaturally steady as they walked, and even now had it cradled in her lap, more focused on Jin Kisaragi than her own discomfort. "Your superior will be fine, so let me see your hand."

"Oh, this? It's nothing. It'll heal fine on its own!" Makoto tried to shrug him off, but Bang caught her wincing slightly.

He frowned, insisting, "That may be true, but allow me to have a quick look."

The small and ornate dresser against one wall had a few first-aid items that would provide Makoto some relief, if only temporary. Once Bang sat beside her with a small jar of ointment and a roll of cloth bandages, she reluctantly extended her arm. Bang inspected her wrist, long used to detecting possible fractures, sprains, or muscles injuries that were often consequences of a too intense training session. He carefully pressed his fingers against the tender spot just under her thumb, feeling a slight swelling there.

"Fortunately, it appears to be a simple muscle strain." With the same amount of care he gave to his youngest trainees, his fingers spread the salve over the swollen area. It contained a mixture of herbs and oil extracts that would reduce both the inflammation and the pain.

After firmly wrapping her wrist, he crossed the room and replaced his things. Bang's heart started to beat nervously in his chest once he realized that Makoto's eyes were following him. He wasn't used to receiving such intense looks from girls like her. Had he done something weird while he was bandaging her? Certainly she didn't think he'd been looking at her br—no, he'd been very pointedly looking everywhere else except there!

"Mr. Bang." Makoto spoke slowly, and Bang mentally prepared himself for the rest. Didn't girls know how damaging it was to be called things like "scruffy," or be accused of lascivious behavior unfitting a gentleman?! What sort of things did they teach young ladies these days!

"You know... you're surprisingly gentle."

Luckily for Bang, Dr. Asagi appeared in the next moment. Bang had been caught completely off guard with Makoto's compliment, and even felt his heart swelling in response... It was definitely not permitted to do that after a few kind words from a cute girl, especially not while he had Miss Litchi...!

"Doctor, thank you for coming!" Bang said, his voice coming out a little rushed. "This man needs to be treated. His stomach and side seem to be the worst of it."

The old man's eyes were sharp behind his small, rounded glasses as he glanced over Jin. Then, they narrowed with recognition. Bang held his breath for a moment, but Asagi's usual smile stretched to his cheeks. "I'll need to take a look, then."

Bang was ashamed that he had any doubts, no matter how small. The doctor wouldn't let affiliation or identity stop him from treating an injured person, and it was insulting for Bang to even briefly worry about it.

Asagi stepped into the room with a large bag of instruments, his prim posture giving him an air of authority despite his short stature. Before the doctor could get started, however, there was the matter of removing Jin's clothes...

Ready to begin the deed, Bang turned to find Makoto already in position—Jin's covers pulled back, her fingers hooked in the belt of his tunic.

"I-I shall do that!" Bang sputtered, brushing Makoto's hands away from Jin's body. "Jin Kisaragi will be fine! Why don't you wait outside while the doctor examines him?"

"But..." Bang wasn't sure, but he thought Makoto sounded more disappointed than worried. He shooed her out of the room anyway, and shut the doors behind her so they could have some privacy.

Bang kneeled down to continue where Makoto had left off. After undoing Jin's belt, he stared down at the tight-fitting black bodysuit, unsure about how to remove it without disturbing Jin too much. Perhaps the easiest way would be to cut it open, but... Bang allowed himself a quick glance past Jin's waist. Was it even possible to wear undergarments beneath such a thing...? To leave his enemy in such a state would be too cruel—though Bang wouldn't hesitate to provide him a traditional fundoshi if that were the case! Still, there would surely have to be some simple sort of method. After some careful repositioning, Bang found the clips holding the suit together.

He unhooked each and was finally able to pull the black fabric away from Jin's upper body to reveal his bruised ivory skin. Bang only tugged the bodysuit down to his hips, past the bandages wrapped around his stomach. A spot of red was just beginning to seep through, so Bang quickly moved aside to let to the doctor work.

Less than half an hour later, Asagi was finished and Jin's wounds were skillfully redressed. Bang hardly had enough time to fix Jin's clothes before Makoto slipped back into the room.

Even hearing that Jin would be fine after a few days of rest and taking it easy, Makoto declined a walk around the district in favor of keeping watch over him. Her stubbornness was bewildering when Bang considered the Jin Kisaragi he'd had previous run-ins with. He had been arrogant and disrespectful, everything that Bang had expected of the man he'd sworn vengeance against.

It was hard for him to imagine how that could be the very same man Makoto chose to stay beside. He had no doubts that she was a heartfelt person. Her sweet smile as she had watched the children playing in the afternoon sun was completely genuine. And yet, that same kind woman worriedly wiped at the sweat on Jin Kisaragi's brow. Bang was not so blind to believe that there was only one side to a person, but it was still a shock to realize Jin may be a prime example.

Bang had asked one of the women in town to prepare a place for Makoto to spend the night. "You are still injured, so you need to rest," he told her once the sun had gone down, and she'd made no move toward getting some sleep. "Do not worry, I will watch over him."

Her chestnut eyes looked him over. "I'm going to hold you to that, Mr. Bang." Makoto nodded again, casting one quick look to Jin as she stood to leave. With those words, Bang certainly couldn't do anything to betray her trust—not that he had even considered it for a moment.

Bang admired the beautiful glow of the moon and the stars as he stared out the window, silently wishing for a small cup of sake. While he would never partake while in the middle of a mission, no matter how minor, the full moon brought back bittersweet memories of sharing a drink with his lord.

A small groan drew him out of his musings. Jin's brows were furrowed tightly in sleep, and a small sheen of sweat shined on his face. Bang wet the small cloth Makoto had been using earlier and applied it to his forehead, hoping to provide some relief. That seemed to do the trick. Jin's face eased into a more relaxed state, and his lips parted to murmur something that Bang could only just make out.

"Nii...san..."

Bang blinked. Jin Kisaragi... had called out for his older brother, like a lost child. A brother? It shouldn't be surprising—everyone had a family—but it still was. How had he allowed himself to lose sight of such a simple thing? Somehow, Bang had painted Jin as a true villain instead of what he was. A mere man.

Bang pressed his lips together tightly, exhaling through his nose. "My lord... Forgive me for forgetting what you've taught me."

Lord Tenjo had always fought with the people on the forefront of his mind. Not just his own in Ikaruga, but his enemies as well. Even if it was someone like Jin Kisaragi, there would no doubt be someone worried about him, who would grieve at his death.

There were dozens of ninja under his command, but sometimes he felt like just as much of a novice as he'd been when he first left Wadatsumi. Ever since his death, Bang truly missed his lord's stern yet gentle guidance more than anything. Lord Tenjo always knew what to say to put his subordinates at ease, even in the most dire of situations. Bang knew himself to be a poor substitute.

Rather than those thoughts discouraging him, they only inflamed Bang's desire for improvement. Under normal circumstances, he'd take the opportunity to go jogging through all the levels of Kagatsuchi, or attempt to break his old push-up record. However! The miss would be quite upset with him if he neglected her superior.

Bang settled for meditation instead, mentally pouring over the basic principles from his youth. Keeping a sharp mind and a strong spirit was just as vital to a ninja as their physical prowess—a lesson that had taken him a shamefully long time to learn.

Halfway through the night and after checking on Jin multiple times, Bang found his condition to be quite stable. It would certainly be permissible to deepen himself into a state of intense meditation...

"Good morning! ...Are you asleep?"

Bang snapped his eyes open, suppressing the urge to leap back when the first thing he saw was Makoto's face, very close. "Of course not!" he yelped and focused on slowing down his rapid heartbeat. "I... I was meditating on the teachings of the Ikagura ninja!"

Judging from the window, the sun had just begun to break over the horizon a few minutes ago. Bang was glad that she came over so early. He had sat still for too long. A couple laps through the district while doing his usual rounds would do his body some good.

In the afternoon, he returned with some tea and a small assortment of sweets for Makoto, forced on him by the old couple running the local snack stall. The madam in particular had showered him with lots of rather hopeful looks, saying, unsolicited, that she had been around Makoto's age when she met her husband. Makoto was certainly a cute, energetic girl who got along surprisingly well with the people of Ronin-Gai, and any man would find himself slightly jealous over the attention she gave the unconscious Jin Kisaragi... But Miss Litchi was the only one in his heart!

Makoto's face lit up when she saw the refreshments, beaming brilliantly as he poured her a cup of tea. Bang suddenly wondered what she'd heard from the people around town. Madam Sachiko had been the one to offer Makoto a room, and she was one of the more vocal women around the district when it came to his love life... Of course he had told her about Miss Litchi many times now, but she never seemed to listen.

Bang cast a quick glance to Makoto across the room. She happily chewed on a sweet bun, then met his gaze and gave him another smile. Bang's heart pounded anxiously. Perhaps the young miss... liked him? A wave of conflicting emotions flooded him at once, nearly all of which Bang felt very guilty for having. N-no, while he would be tremendously flattered if a girl like her had feelings for him, betraying Miss Litchi was unthinkable.

He would have to do the right thing at once; he was not so brutish as to injure a woman's heart with a false hope! Swallowing down the tight lump in his throat, Bang urgently began, "Miss Makoto, there is something I must—!"

"Major Kisaragi!"

...It seemed that, while he had been deep in his thoughts, Makoto had turned her sights to Jin. His blond eyelashes fluttered and he stirred, just beginning to wake.

Then, Makoto's eyes flickered up to Bang, curious. "Oh, were you saying something?"

"No." Bang was impressed with how composed his voice sounded. Yes, he had improved greatly at disguising his increasing depression at being tuned out so easily!

Jin Kisaragi took being helped out about as well as one would expect. Bang was thankful when Makoto finally ushered Jin outside, and he was able to continue his daily duties. Yesterday's events had left him rather behind. There were the current ninja to check in on, trainees to evaluate, and the master of the tea shop had been considering an extension, and requested that Bang look over the plans before beginning construction. Not to mention how young Ran had asked him to speak to his parents about him being responsible enough to care for his own dog...

The sky dimmed by the time Bang reached the end of his list. The seamstress' grand-daughter had misplaced her favorite doll while playing at the edge of town. She could hardly sleep without it, and Bang didn't want the poor girl out so close to her curfew when she might not even find it.

The little doll was trapped between a handsome potted maple and the curved bench that sat in its shade when Bang found it. It had gotten a little dirty, but he dusted it off, squinting at it in the fading light. It seemed handmade by someone less skilled than the seamstress; a rudimentary ragdoll dressed in some green felt, with a messy puff of brown hair and red ribbon tied around its neck.

Just then, Bang was struck by an overwhelming presence suddenly very close. Fearing the worst, he looked toward the east and was met with the sight of a large, masked figure armored in white.

"Master Hakumen," Bang said, surprised. One of the Six Heroes, Hakumen... Bang had faced him in battle once before. Hakumen was relentless when pursuing his goal, willing to destroy all who impeded him on his path, and that single-mindedness made him especially dangerous. Yet... Bang did not feel it tonight.

That usual intensity was as faint as the retreating sunlight as Hakumen stood at the edge of town, looking toward the mass of glowing paper lanterns. Still, Bang prepared for a possible confrontation. If that had been what he came for, he would not disappoint him.

Hakumen did not move to draw his sword. At the sound of Bang's voice, he turned his head, regarding him for a long moment. After a full minute of silence, Bang remembered the doll in his hands. Surely Hakumen didn't think it belonged to him, did he?! Eager to set things straight, Bang told him, "I was just about to return this doll to a young child in the village who had lost it!"

"...A lost doll?" Hakumen repeated slowly. Bang couldn't help but feel criticized by his words. Maybe it was just around Bang, but whenever he spoke, Hakumen emanated judgment.

As one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen likely did not see things the same way he did. Hakumen's legacy was filled with actions of severity and great importance, but Bang believed there was a value in smaller actions as well. Sure, he may never touch as many lives as Hakumen and the other heroes did, but if he had the opportunity to help a person, even if it were only a child, he would never turn away. Bang shook his head. "Someone like you might find it foolish, but..."

"You are not foolish at all," Hakumen said quietly. The tone in his voice was regretful, as though apologizing for some indiscretion long passed. It was the last thing Bang would ever have expected him to say, but the words made his chest warm with both embarrassment and pride. Many people had called him such before, and sometimes even Bang had to wonder if they were right. But was it not "foolish" hope that kept man driving forward despite the odds?

Hakumen moved to face the town proper, and Bang joined him in looking over the buildings. From here, he could just make out the large sign for the seamstress' shop. The old lady had made it her mission to repair any of the ninja's suits that were damaged during training, or a mission. Bang always tried to pay her, but she'd just shake her head. _These little rips are nothing_, she'd say, no matter how big or small. _I'm not so petty to ask you to pay for a yard of thread!_

Up the road was the small stand where Bang had acquired sweet buns earlier in the day. The stall ensured that the town square was consistently filled with wonderful smells, and it was very popular with the children. Bang felt a pang of sorrow whenever he saw the gentle looks the old couple gave to their younger customers. Three sons had been killed in the war, and the last, the youngest, was currently a ninja under his command. Bang promised himself that he would keep their remaining child safe.

His eyes next landed on the small dojo across the road. The master there was the daughter of a man he remembered in Ibukido, in a building three times the size. She had lost her father in its destruction, but kept her spirits up training young men and women who longed to become ninja. Her father would be proud if he saw her now.

The younger children were taught more about mental discipline than attacking or defending, and often had lessons right after school. Now finished, they came flooding out of the dojo, still somehow full of boundless energy. Some ran straight into the arms of their waiting parents, while others began the walk home or stopped to buy a small snack.

At the sunset-washed sight, Bang was nearly transported to the streets of his home in Wadatsumi.

It hurt to think of what the place looked like now. He had been there during countless battles, to the very end, and seen it all destroyed before his eyes. A year after the war, Bang had been stubborn enough to travel there, praying that the fog of war had clouded his memory and that something precious from his past still remained.

Nothing had.

At first, Bang had been fearful that its current state would come to his mind whenever he thought of Wadatsumi, but the bustling streets and kind people from his youth could never be erased in his heart.

It was the same for all of them. Bang could remember each of their stories as he looked at the town. He knew what they lost in the war (a mother, a son, a home) and how they had found themselves here, living out their lives as best as they could.

Glancing at Hakumen, Bang realized that he was not looking beyond him anymore, but instead stared directly at him.

"You have created a good place."

"I had no hand at creating it!" Bang protested the notion immediately. How could he have? "Ikaruga will live on as long as its people do, and they are the only reason why Ronin-Gai has flourished this much. Every person here who is old enough to remembers Lord Tenjo. They carry a piece of him in their hearts and when they all come together, one can feel that Ikaruga truly has hope of being restored!"

Hakumen breathed out something that sounded like the beginning of an amused chuckle. "Do you not wonder who carries the largest part of your lord around?"

Bang pressed his lips together. Of course, his master had entrusted him with his spirit, given him the nail and told him to carry on, but he was not so haughty to give himself such a title.

"These people have gathered around you for a reason," Hakumen told him, in those measured tones that made everything he said sound indisputable.

While Bang was flattered by Hakumen's words, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about him tonight. There was something wistful and uncertain in his manner, so very different from the unyielding hero he'd met before. "Master Hakumen... may I ask if there is something troubling you?"

Perhaps that was the wrong thing to say. Hakumen straightened in response, that fearsome intensity returning to his form. He scoffed deeply, and turned to depart the village. "...I was simply occupied by meaningless nostalgia." There was a finality in his voice, one Bang didn't feel right disturbing. He watched Hakumen's solitary back until it disappeared from his sight, strangely reminded of a less gallant, but equally prideful man.

Next, there was only the matter of giving the little lady back her doll.

"Ah, I was looking for you!" Makoto ran to meet him as he exited the seamstress' house, delivery complete. The concern on her features could only mean one thing... "Have you seen the Major?"

"Is he not in town?"

Makoto shook her head. "He said he was going for a walk, but that was hours ago. I just wanted to know if you've seen him. He couldn't have gone too far with his injuries. I've gotta find him!"

Before Bang could even offer his help, she was scampering out of town on her own. Makoto's wrist had healed quickly, but Bang was still worried to watch her go alone. He decided to follow her, just in case she needed his assistance. If not, he would leave the two of them alone...

They had walked for almost an hour through the forest paths as Makoto called out for Jin. Bang had just about given up on her being able to find him, when he spotted a hunched over figure through the branches.

"Major Kisaragi!" Makoto rushed to him, reaching for his arm. "You're still hurt. You should come back to Ronin-Gai!"

Jin seemed different now, defeated, hurt, and angry. Whatever had transpired in the last few hours had certainly done nothing to improve his mood. He jerked his arm out of Makoto's grasp and shoved her away with such ferocity even she looked stunned.

"Major..." Makoto said quietly.

"Just... leave me alone," Jin ground out. He didn't spare a single look back at her as he unsteadily walked further from city.

Makoto didn't move from the spot Jin had pushed her to follow him. Instead, she watched him go, then began to walk back. Her eyes were sad, but more than that, Makoto was resigned to Jin's stubbornness. If things were like that, then she didn't need Bang's help after all. The best he could do for her now was cheer her up a bit. Perhaps the special Ikaruga belly dance would do the trick?

But...

Bang glanced at Jin's retreating form. Jin likely would not last for long. Judging by his posture, his injuries had increased, either from the long hike or whatever had transpired while he was away.

He had promised Makoto that he would watch over Jin. At the time, Bang had only meant for the night so that Makoto could rest... but how could he leave Jin in an even worse condition than when he'd first offered to help?

After a few more seconds of mental debate, Bang followed after Jin. He had been correct in his assumptions. It took less than five minutes before Jin was unable to continue walking any longer, and he collapsed onto the ground. His eyes were clenched shut by the time Bang reached him, not quite unconscious but quickly approaching it.

"The moon..."

At those words, Bang looked up at the moon, confused at what Jin could be mumbling about now. But Jin's voice stopped there, his exhaustion overtaking him before he could say anything more.

Bang would have to carry him once again.

It took three hours for Jin to wake. He stared up at the ceiling until he recognized it, then began to look around the room, frowning deeply at Bang once he spotted him. "Why am I here?" Jin asked, half irritated and half confused. He most likely remembered leaving Ronin-Gai, but not all of what had happened afterward.

Bang decided not to mention Makoto. By the time he'd returned with Jin in tow, she had already gone on to pursue her initial mission. "I was doing my patrols when I found you, unconscious."

Far too distrusting to believe that reason, Jin only glared at him. He was probably still wrapping his head around the idea of Bang helping him before. Jin pressed a hand against his chest, cautiously feeling where Bang had wrapped him up with fresh bandages.

Bang took a seat by the door and folded his arms. "You are still not well enough to leave."

This time, Bang wasn't planning to let Jin out of his sight until he was. Jin's mouth curled even further into a scowl, but he did not try to get up like Bang expected. Instead, Jin shut his eyes and turned his face away from him, and away from the pale light streaming in through the window.

Bang glanced over his shoulder to see the moon at its fullest, glowing brightly against the dark night sky. _The moon_, Jin had said before, with a certain wavering to his voice. Bang didn't realize it to be anxiousness until now.

An overly proud man like Jin would rather than suffer than admit any sort of weakness. Even if Bang lost in physical bouts, he had his subordinates and the people of Ronin-Gai behind him. Until Jin learned to accept the help that was given to him, and allowed himself to be supported by others, Bang would be truly stronger than him.

"You are a foolish man," Jin hissed after a long silence, meaning every word.

"As are you, Jin Kisaragi," Bang said, and pulled the curtains closed.


End file.
